


Carnivore

by MarbleFox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: -Ish, All of my fucking stories are in Jean's POV, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Blood and Gore, Death, Domestic Violence, Don't Worry About It, Ghoul!Jean, I May Never Finish This, Insanity, Insecurity, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Jean's POV, Kagune, Let's Get Some Tears Flowin, M/M, Marco is a Sweetheart, Past Reiner/Jean, So Prepare Yourselves, Tattoo Artist Jean, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tokyo Ghoul Manga Spoilers, Violence, Why Do I Even Bother?, You Have Been Warned, ghoul au, half-ghoul!Marco, n shit, nothing new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleFox/pseuds/MarbleFox
Summary: In an eat or be eaten world, Jean Kirshtein has to eat humans to survive. Being a ghoul is all he's ever known. One day, an odd man walks in while Jean's working and changes his perspective of the world. Now the CCG is on their tails. Can they change the view of the humans or will Jean pull the new guy down with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. That's right. A Ghoul AU! Hopefully this will turn out better than that damn Gladiator AU I had to write. That thing was a total train wreck, so don't expect that to get updated anytime soon. I thought this story would be kinda funny because Marco and Kaneki have the same English voice actor.

Uggh. The screaming. It's always the fucking screaming. It's so painful to my sensitive ears. Why can't humans just shut up and accept their fate? Seriously, what in the world makes you think that tearing up your vocal cords is going to save you? The city's too busy to care weather you're going to be killed or not. It's not like your corpse is going to go to waste. I never let a drop of blood go unconsumed.

 

I quickly shut him up by forcing my spaded tail down his throat. There. Nice and quiet. So much better. Once he's dead, I slowly retract my tail and make sure the excess blood drips back into his mouth. From under my mask, I lick my tail clean. The bitter metallic taste floods my mouth. I wish there where ways to get rid of that taste. It's tiring after a life time of consuming raw flesh, but I'll just have to live with it. Like I have a choice.

 

I dismantle the man and shove his parts into a black garbage bag. I hide my kagune and toss the bag and my mask in the trunk of my car. I get in the drivers seat and double check my eyes to make sure they're white. It wouldn't be a good thing to be driving down the road with red ghoul eyes. 

 

There. My shopping's done for probably the next three weeks. Hopefully. Hell, I wouldn't even call it shopping, it's hunting. It's like a hunter waiting for a good-sized deer to come out of the trees. Except I have the pick of the litter, my prey is all around me. They think I'm one of them. Sometimes I wish I was human. They get to eat so many different foods while I'm stuck on the human-only diet.

 

I can't wait to get home. I'm so tired. It's been a long day and I still have to get this human pit away. I could really use some caffeine in my system about now.

 

I pull into the parking lot of the apartment complex I live in. I toss my mask into the garbage bag and carefully haul it up the stairs, making sure I don't beak my mask or bruise my meat. 

 

I fumble with my keys only to find that my door is already open. Did I forget to lock it? No, my roommate must be expecting me. I open the door and quickly shut it again. The lights are on and I can hear the shower running. I take my mask out of the garbage bag and place it on the kitchen counter. Not the best place for it, I admit. I'll properly hide it later.

 

Reiner comes out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and looks at my bloodied mask on the counter, to the bag, and then to me.

 

"Hey! The dragon's back from hunting! What's in the big bag of goodies?" Reiner tries to open the bag up but I smack his hand away. His eyes have already gone red in the anticipation for food. I'm sure mine are red in response, instinct telling me to protect my meal.

 

"None of it is for you, Reiner. If you want to eat, go out and hunt yourself." My words come out more as a growl. Indirectly saying 'fuck off.'

 

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" His eyes go white again and he crosses his arms over his chest. "Or teach you manners in general?"

 

I grunt. "She was too busy trying to keep me and herself alive. I guess it slipped her mind." I begin to grab multiple containers out of the cupboards and a few knives. "And anyways, who are you to be talking about manners when you're buck naked in front of your roommate?"

 

"Does it matter?" Reiner comes up behind me and presses himself against my back. "You've never completed about it before."

 

He licks behind my ear and I try to shrug him off, but he has a clear size advantage over me. "Reiner, it was just a fling. Now let go of me. I need to get this human put up before he goes stiff."

 

He huffs and let's go of me. "You're about as cold as Levi, you know that?"

 

"Would make sense since he took me under his wing after my mother was killed. You can say he's like the father I never had." I take my knives and a cutting board and begin cutting up the meat.

 

I've known Reiner for about five years now. It's painfully obvious that he's a walking sex machine and he'll fuck anything that moves. He had his eyes set on me for the longest time before I finally gave in due to stress. That was the only time, but it looks like he's hungry again. Doesn't surprise me. I just wish it wasn't on me.

 

There. Everything's dissected, cleaned and put away with the word 'JEAN' written on the containers in rough sharpie. Finally, I can have a cup of coffee. The pot has been calling my name all day.

 

I take my first sip of the bitter liquid when the TV automatically changes to a news broadcast.

 

" _We interrupt this program to bring you an announcement from the CCG._ " I freeze and I can see Reiner stiffen up from the couch. Any news from the CCG is always bad news for ghouls, for obvious reasons. It could be something small like they're investigating in a new area or something big like the identity or death of a ghoul.

 

" _The infamous chimera ghoul known as the Death Dragon may now have a face._ " My breathing stops. How did they find me out? I made sure to watch my steps and checked out for cameras. As far as I knew, I was 30 steps ahead of the CCG. Were they playing me for a fool the whole time?

 

" _Unfortunately, the CCG are still investigating so we can't give out names just yet. But they are looking at two suspects. One from the Shiganshina District and the other is from the Jinae District._ " I let out a sigh of relief. I live in the Trost District. Looks like I've still got the officials on the ropes. " _If you live in either of these districts, please be careful. The Death Dragon is one of the most dangerous ghouls ever known and he doesn't leave a trace. If you see any suspicious activity, please contact the CCG right away. You could probably help stop this fiendish monster. Now back to your scheduled program._ " The TV flips back to the show Reiner was watching before. He laughs and turns around to look at me in the kitchen, "You sure did fool them, Jean. Looks like you really threw them off this time."

 

I shrug and turn back to my cup of coffee. "I don't see why the CCG is targeting me. It's not like I'm the leader of a group or anything. And I kill about as much as any other ghoul. What the hell did I ever do to them?"

 

"I think it's because you're a chimera. You have multiple kagunes and that makes you stronger and more elusive." He turns back to the TV, "And besides, your undead appearance would put the scariest of ghouls to shame."

 

Reiner's probably right. Chimera ghouls are the more common mutts of the ghoul realm. Simulator to the extremely rare human/ghoul hybrid, chimeras tend to have sharper senses, stronger abilities, and faster reflexes. We're different because we have multiple kagunes. Most only have two, while some others can have all four. I'm in the middle with three. I have the tail, or the Bikaku as it is mostly referred to as. I have the classic dragon spade at the end. The Ukaku, or wings. Mine look more like long, glorified sharp fins more than anything else. And lastly I have the Koukaku, or the shell. Mine are formfitting around the arms and have sharp claws at the ends of the fingers. 

 

Most chimeras' kagunes have different appearances while mine don't. All three of my kagunes are segmented and white, making them look like bone. And thanks to my overall appearance, Levi fashioned me a mask in the shape of a dragon's skull, officially giving me the name 'Death Dragon' by the CCG. It sounds stupid but it looks like I'm stuck with it.

 

After a few more rounds of coffee, I wash my cup and go to bed. I wonder if Levi watched that report. He probably did, I mean it was broadcasted on every channel. And he always keeps up on the news for any important events. I'll just have to see when I go into work tomorrow.

 

The next morning I get up, make myself some breakfast, and drive to work. I'm a tattoo artist for Levi's parlor. The tattooing is somewhat of a diversion to what the shop really is, Levi makes and sells masks for ghouls to hide their identity so they can stay alive a little longer. It's somewhat of a charity work. He doesn't like to say it out loud, but Levi is a really caring person. He'll help anyone who needs it.

 

I park and walk inside the parlor. I start my preparation: organizing my ink, making sure my machine is in running order, sterilize my needles, go over sketches, and so on and so forth. I haven't seen Levi yet. He's probably in the back making masks. Wouldn't surprise me any.

 

I'm pulled from my equipment by the arrival of my least favorite coworker entering the shop. I look up at Eren and back down to my sketches. "Barely got out of bed this morning, huh? Surprised you even showed, you look fucking horrible."

 

"Shut your shit mouth you fucking piece of ghoul shit."

 

I roll my eyes slightly at the comment. Eren's one of those headstrong humans that think he can conquer and get away with anything. Main reason why I hate him so much.

 

"I'll let that slide since you're hung over. But then again, it seems like you're always hung over."

 

"I am not!"

 

I huff. "Says the man who drinks more than a god damned goldfish."

 

"Why don't you fucking say that again." He's getting pissed off. This ought a be good.

 

"You heard me, the whole ocean has nothing against your drinking."

 

Eren stomps towards me and gathers the collar of my shirt in his fist. "You better shut your bloodstained mouth before I shove my fist in it."

 

Up close he looks even worse. Endless dark bags under his eyes, hair a total rat's nest, skin clammy and on the pale side. And even worse, his breath smells like old liquor. Disgusting.

 

"Not really all that hungry at the moment, but go ahead." I open my mouth to mock him and I can hear him growl. Even though it happens unintentionally, pissing Eren off is amusing.

 

My back is rammed into the wall. Oops. Looks like I went a little too far. "Suck my fuckin' cock, Kirshtein!"

 

He all but screams in my face. Again, making my eardrums pound in the same way as the man from last night did. I shake it off.

 

"Want me to bite it off for you? Doesn't seem like you need it."

 

"I'll make sure those are our last words, asshole!"

 

"If you dumbfucks would stop the childish bickering, you would've heard the damn door chime," Levi cuts off our argument with cold words. "Ah. Welcome back Marco. Please ignore these two dipshits and come with me. Your mask is ready if you want to try it on."

 

Levi's words still sound harsh, but are welcoming. The man he was addressing, Marco, stands at Levi's side. The height difference is comical.

 

Levi lazily points to me, "Dipshit Number One here against the wall is Jean. He's my best tattoo artist." He then points to Eren, "And Dipshit Number Two is Eren. My worst employee and drunkard. Basically that says everything about him. Now, shall we go to the back?" They both walk past us toward next room.

 

And that's when the scent hits me.

 

I shove Eren away and quickly cut this Marco guy off and take a good look at him. His hair is short and dark and parted in the center. He's taller than me by a few inches, but holds himself timidly. Freckles cover his face and arms. His right eye is covered by a bandage that wraps around his head, but the one that has been left exposed matches his hair. I take another whiff of the air to make sure I'm not mistaken.

 

I look him up and down again. This can't be. He looks human, he has human in his scent, but he also smells like...

 

I pull Eren to his feet and cut his arm open with my nails.

 

"What the hell?!?! Why'd you do that?!?!" I barely hear Eren's bitching as I shove his bloodied wound into Marco's nose and rip off the bandage covering his eye. My nose wasn't playing tricks on me.

 

This Marco is a one-eyed ghoul


	2. Chapter 2

"So it's true," I let go of Eren's arm and step away from Marco. "One-eyed ghouls exist. I thought it was just an urban legend."

 

"Really?" Eren looks at me with a dumb look. "You talk about him being a one-eyed ghoul, but you don't apologize for turning my arm into mince meat and then shoving it in his face?"

 

"It's alright," Marco says as he wipes his face off with a damp washcloth that Levi gave him. "I'll have no choice in the near future, so I'll need to get used to it."

 

I raise a brow. "You were human? Then what happened?"

 

Marco puts down the washcloth. "My memory is pretty foggy, but I remember going on a date and then having a rag slapped over my mouth and nose. Then I woke up in an empty apartment with stitches across my abdomen," he lifts up his shirt and shows us the scars. "I went home and tried to eat, but everything tasted rancid and what I could get down my throat I just threw up."

 

"Then what?" Eren asks as Levi tends to his arm.

 

"I looked everywhere and tried almost everything and the only things that I could properly ingest was coffee and water. But thanks to my lack of calorie intake, I would black out. That's when Levi found me and you can say he nursed me back to health." Marco chuckles and Levi lets out a huff as he finishes tying Eren's bandages.

 

"Now if storytime is over and no more interruptions," Levi shoots me a glare, "would you like your mask, Marco?"

 

"Oh! Yes, I would." Marco hurriedly follows Levi to the back. Leaving Eren and me alone. Smart.

 

 Eren speaks up after a few moments of silence, "Seems a little weird, huh?"

 

"Yeah, sounds like he was a victim of organ harvesting. But those people who operated on him don't seem to know the difference between human and ghoul insides."

 

"That's not what I ment, dumbass."

 

I look at him, "Then what do you mean?"

 

"I mean he's awfully calm about the situation. I know if I couldn't eat regular food ever again and turn to human meat, I'd flip shit."

 

I shrug, "No use in crying over spilt milk now is there?"

 

"Again, you don't understand what I'm saying. Imagine everything you've ever been taught, things like how killing is wrong and so on and so forth, just tossed out the window in the blink on an eye. Us humans are pretty fragile-minded, Jean. If even one of our morals are broken, no matter how small, we completely collapse."

 

I sit and think about what Eren just said. I wish I could truly understand the depth of his words. Humans and ghouls are different not only in body but also in mind. Ghouls have more of a one-track mindset: Survive to tomorrow. Humans, on the other hand, seem butt hurt about everything. Do this this away and that another. They forget their instincts and replace them with mental anguish. They literally over think everything. It's like a tangled ball of yarn, no matter how you pick and pull at it, there's no getting it undone. I just don't get it.

 

Why must they make things so complicated?

 

Is it their emotions that get in the way?

 

I shake way my thoughts. There's no need to be thinking about how humans do things.

 

Marco and Levi come out from the back. Marco has a box and a paper bag in his hands. "Thank you again, Levi."

 

"Don't mention it. Come back any time."

 

The bell over the door chimes as Marco leaves the shop. I get a hard slap to the back of my head.

 

"Oww! What the hell?!" I rub my head and look up to see Levi glaring at me. "The fuck was that for?!"

 

"For being a fucktard. Don't shove bloodied arms in people's faces, it's bad for business," Levi plops down in the chair at the front desk, "and anyways, we need to keep our eyes on him."

 

"Keep our eyes on him? Marco? Why? He doesn't look like he'd hurt a fly." Eren swivels around in his chair to look at Levi.

 

"Not consciously, no." Levi places his elbows on the desk. "Do you remember the CCG report from last night?"

 

Eren and I nod.

 

"Well, we know who's in the Shiganshina District and that's Mikasa. She was hunting and rose a couple of flags. She wasn't caught and we did get a good payload from it, but Jinae..." He points toward the door, "Was him."

 

I almost jump out of my seat. "Whoa, how did Marco get the attention of the CCG so quickly? He was only a ghoul for a short time!"

 

"A week to be precise."

 

"But still. How?"

 

"Remember when he said he'd black out? Well, he goes into this primal mode and slaughters everything in sight. That's how I found him," Levi leans back. "Poor bastard doesn't even know it. He thinks he just faints. That's why we need to watch him so he doesn't get himself killed by the CCG or he comes to in a complete massacre."

 

"Wait a minute." Eren sits up and puts his elbows on his knees. "If he blacks out and goes ape shit, wouldn't that mean he's already woken up to a slaughter house?"

 

"Possibly, but going by the way he acts I doubt it. It might be gradual depending on how long he's been without food. It's hard tell. But the kid's a ticking time bomb," Levi slams his fist on the desk and points at me. "And that's also why you don't need to be shoving body parts up his nose! I thought you had more sense in your head, Jean!"

 

I flatten my palms in the air. "How the hell was I supposed to know?! He smelled weird so I had to see for myself. I'm not a damn mind reader!"

 

"Just don't fucking do it again." And with that, Levi gets up and walks into the mask shop.

 

Eren can barely contain his laughter. "Dude, he just yelled at you like a mom would yell at her kid."

 

"Keep it up and your vocal cords will be in my fist."

 

Eren snorts, "We both know that you won't do it."

 

I turn to him and allow my eyes to go red, "Why don't you fucking try me."

 

Eren lets out an 'eep' and sinks in his chair. That should shut him up for a little while.

 

I sit back in my seat and let my eyes relax. I pick up a recent issue of a tattooing magazine that Levi gets for the shop to kill some time till a customer arrives.

 

After about twenty minutes of absolutely nothing, the bell over the door chimes. Eren greets them and I look up from the magazine to an unpleasant sight.

 

A male and a female stand just inside the shop, both clad in pale overcoats and armed with what appear to be suitcases.

 

I fucking know better.

 

The male is the first to speak, "Do either of you know if Levi's around?"


	3. Chapter 3

The male has neatly combed back blonde hair and is overall nicely groomed, even though his right arm is missing from the shoulder. The female, on the other hand, is a little more disheveled. Her redish hair is crudely tied back in a pony tail and goggles wrap around her head. She wears an offsetting grin as she looks around the shop excitedly. Damn Doves.

 

I put on a smile like I was greeting any other customer, "He's in the back. I'll get him for you." I get up and leave Eren to do some small talk.

 

I walk into the mask portion of the shop and head to Levi's work desk, "A couple of customers are asking for you, Levi."

 

He's working on a mask, "Tell them to piss off. I'm busy."

 

"They're Doves."

 

Levi freezes and lifts up his head, "Is one of them missing his right arm?"

 

"Yes."

 

He pounds both fists on the hard wood of the desk and hurriedly gets up from his chair, "Damnit!" He rushes past me into the parlor and I follow. "The fuck do you want from me now, Erwin?"

 

"LEVI!!!" The female practically jumps on Levi, "IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!!!"

 

"Get off of me, Shitty Glasses!"

 

"Aww..." The woman gets off of him, "That's no way to great old friends."

 

"Friends my ass. You only wanted information. And let me guess, that's what you're here for. Isn't it?"

 

"Sharp as ever," the male, Erwin, comes closer. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from you, Levi." Erwin's words sound kind, but I can feel the venom being spat out.

 

"Just get on with it. I have two shops and two brats to manage, so it needs to be quick."

 

"We want information on the Death Dragon. Any leads?" Erwin sets his case down on the floor and pulls out a blurry picture of me running across the roof of a building. "Maybe this picture will jog your memory?"

 

Levi takes the photo and looks at it closely. He then shows it to me, indirectly telling me I fucked up. "Look familiar to you?"

 

I look at it for a little while to play along and shake my head, "Nope, but then again I can't really make it out."

 

"There," Levi rudely gives the photo back to Erwin. "None of us know who this is or where they came from, now get out of my shop. It's bad for business and you've both tracked dirt in."

 

"What about this one?~" Goggles has Eren by his cheeks, "Wouldn't he know a thing or two?~"

 

"He's dumber than a bag of bricks, Hanji. He's only met a few ghouls in his life and none of them are the one you're looking for."

 

Hanji lets go of Eren's face with a disappointed 'aww' and walks back to Erwin's side.

 

"A few, huh?" Erwin looks between Levi, Eren, and me. "Who are they?"

 

Levi crosses his arms over his chest. "The fuck makes you think I'm going to tell you that?"

 

"You're right. I can't make you tell me, but the fact that this young man," Erwin gestures to Eren, "has met 'a few' ghouls is quite impressive. Most humans don't know what a ghoul looks like until it's too late. And by using process of elimination; we already know you're a ghoul, Levi. So what about your employee behind you? Is he a ghoul too?"

 

Levi sighs and calls me without looking behind him. "Jean. You know what to do."

 

I look at the investigators and close my eyes and open them again to show them that they're red. Erwin gives me a smile.

 

"There's your answer. Now leave." Levi's getting more irritated by the minute.

 

"Can we see his kagune?" Hanji looks at me excitedly with her fists by her chin. This woman is really creeping me out.

 

"No."

 

"Aww... Why not?" Her whole expression falls.

 

"See those giant glass windows in front of the parlor?" Levi points toward the front door. "It would be bad for passerby's to see a ghoul's kagune."

 

"Then how about in the back?" Hanji gets excited again.

 

"No."

 

"Aww... What's the reason this time?"

 

"I'd have to clean up after him. I don't want materials all over the place."

 

"You're worse than a house wife, Levi," Hanji puts her hands on her hips and lets out a huff.

 

"Now will you two get out of my shop? I'm trying to make a living here." Levi keeps his arms crossed as the two leave. Once they're out of sight, he turns around and gives me a hard glare. "How many times at you going to fuck up, Jean?!?"

 

"Wha- How the hell was I supposed to know someone would take pictures?! I thought no one was paying attention!"

 

"Great. Now that they know you're a ghoul, they'll be back for sure. Just fucking wonderful." Levi rubs his eyes with his fingers and thumb.

 

"At least they don't know I'm the Death Dragon."

 

"It's only a matter of time, Jean. These two leave no stone unturned."

 

"What's going on?" Eren cuts in, "Did I miss something?"

 

Levi groans and mumbles something on the lines of 'This dumbass' before he turns to Eren. "The man and woman that just left are ghoul investigators; Special Class Erwin Smith and Associate Special Class Hanji Zoe. They are _very_ dangerous and _very_ powerful team."

 

"Wait," I chime in, "I thought the higher ups have a lower class partner. Why are those two high ranking investigators working together?"

 

"They're the best and most efficient team in the CCG. Now tell me, if you had a team that can accomplish just about anything that's thrown at them, would you want to break them up?"

 

"No, I wouldn't."

 

Levi almost shoves his index finger in my face. "And now that they're on your ass, Jean, you'll never be able to shake them off. They'll hunt you down until you or both of them die."

 

"Then it's settled," I walk towards the front door and Levi protests.

 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

 

I open the door slightly, "I'll kill them. Then they'll be off my tail."

 

Eren and Levi look at me in horror and I just give them a determined stare. 

 

"Are you fucking insane?!" Levi all but shouts at me. "You can't take them two on one! It's a death sentence! I thought I fucking told you not to take on fights that are just way too much, and trust me, this isn't something you can handle!"

 

"One of them only has one arm. How hard can it be?" I begin to head out of the parlor when Levi grabs my arm, pulls me back inside, and slams me against the wall.

 

"Listen to me you son of a bitch," Levi's words are sharp and harsh. "I know from experience, they're unstoppable." 

 

He lets go of me and takes a couple steps back. "Back in my Underground days, I was placed in a troop of three total; Isabel Magnolia, Farlan Church, and myself. We actually joined the Underground together. They were the first _real_ family I ever had. One day, we encounter Erwin and Hanji. I barely got to blink and Isabel and Farlan were dead. And me with a quinque to my throat. The only way for me to escape was slicing Erwin's arm off and running," Levi's words are becoming shaky. "A while later they track me down again, I thought for sure that they'd kill me, but they were impressed that I was even able to take off Erwin's arm, so they kept me alive for questioning. I was only kept alive because I was the first ghoul to even touch one of them, but you, Jean, you most likely not be as lucky."

 

Eren and I are both in shock by Levi's story. Erwin and Hanji are cruel and sick monsters. Makes me want to rip them open even more.

 

"Now do you understand? You can't fight them. Just try to lie as low as you can, for as long as you can," Levi walks back into the mask shop without another word.

 

Eren and I sit in silence for a few moments. He then speaks up. "I'd listen to him if I were you."

 

I cross my arms over my chest. "What makes you think I'd take advise from you?"

 

"Seriously? You're going to start that now? Didn't you just see him? I don't know about you, but I've never seen him so emotional before. It's sad that Levi has more emotions than you. And besides, these investigators don't sound completely human."

 

"What the fuck are you going on about?"

 

Eren sighs and stands up, mimicking my stance. "Don't you find it odd that two 'human' investigators can catch three ghouls off guard? Didn't Levi say that his friends were killed in the blink of an eye? Kinda sounds like they have the speed of a-"

 

"Ghoul..." I finish Eren's sentence in shock. "How come I didn't catch that?"

 

"Now you're getting it, Numb-nuts. And now that I think of it. Doesn't urban legend say that human-ghoul hybrids are more powerful than normal ghouls?"

 

"Are you saying that those two are hybrids?"

 

"Could be. Hell, I could be wrong. It's just a thought." He sits back down and does whatever.

 

Eren's fucking smarter than I originally thought, even if he's hungover.

 

A few hours pass and customers come in and out. By the time to close up, Levi comes out of the mask shop after being in there all day. He still seems distraught. "Kirschtein," he hands me a paper with an address printed on it. "I need you to check up on Marco and start teaching him the ropes."

 

Wait. What? "Why?"

 

"Are you stupid? You're the only one who can do it."

 

"What about my position here?"

 

"It's to dangerous for you to be here now that Erwin and Hanji know you're a ghoul. Teaching Marco our ways would be a good way to keep your profile low."

 

I begin to protest, but Levi stops me. "I'll still give you money to pay for your rent and other things, don't worry about it. Think of this as a new position." And with that, he leaves.

 

I sigh and lock up. Eren laughs, "Was that a promotion or a depromotion?"

 

"Don't you have a date with a bottle?"

 

"Don't you have a date with a half-ghoul?"

 

I grab his shirt collar and slam his back to the brick wall of the parlor. "Why don't you do us all a favor and go drown yourself in whiskey." My words come out like venom from a cobra's fangs.

 

Eren just laughs. Fucking bastard.

 

I release his collar and let him drop on the hard concrete. I don't want to deal with anymore of his shit. I get in my car and drive to Marco's address. Hopefully he'll be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean's a dumbass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late on this chapter. I got stumped and kept writing and deleting what I just wrote because it would run on forever. So without further any other interruptions, here's Chapter Four!

It's dark by the time I arrive at Marco's address in Jinae. Why does this guy have to live so damn far away from Trost? It doesn't help that I've only been to this little rundown town once or twice, so getting lost was fucking fun. I'm already done with this asshole and I haven't even talked to him yet.

 

I walk up the creeky wooden steps to his front door. The door, once painted a brilliant shade of red, is faded, chipped and worn. The paint that was once around the doorknob has long rubbed away, exposing the light wood behind and leaving a long line along the side of the door. I look around and see that the white paint of the house is in the same condition as the door. The only things that looks well maintained are the flowers around the house, all of which turned to buds for the night, and the lawn. It's an odd sight.

 

I knock on the door a few times and wait for a response. When I don't get one, I pound on the door harder. Why the hell isn't he answering? A car was already in the driveway when I came. I'm pretty sure it's Marco's. How could he get into Trost without one? It's not that late, is it?

 

A voice responds to my persistent knocking, but the door muffles the sound and I can't understand what is said. I knock again and shout, "Marco! It's Jean from Levi's shop. Let me in!" I'm such a polite person.

 

Something shatters from inside followed by a ton of aggressive thuds and a distressed yelp. Shit, that can't be good. I try the doorknob just to find out if the door is unlocked and lo and behold it is. I swing the door open so quickly that the knob gets buried into the wall. Anger begins to build when I see the cause of the violent noises.

 

A dark-haired man, obviously drunk, strangles Marco and shoves him against the wall opposite of the front door. Neither of them even noticed that I entered uninvited.

 

"I should report your useless ass to the CCG!" The man slams Marco into the wall again. I'm right behind him and grab the back of his shirt collar before he gets another hit in. I shut the door again, lock it, and throw the drunkard to the floor hard. I slam my foot down on his right wrist, deliberately breaking it to the point of no return, and loom over him. Makes me even angrier that the bastard didn't even respond to his wrist being shaddered.

 

He looks up at me in anger, "Who the hell are you and the fuck are you doing in my house?"

 

I bend over to get closer to his face. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare and I'm here to fuck your shit up." The rage in my stomach boils over and my eyes turn red. Bowl Cut's face turns from drunken anger to scared shirtless in a matter of seconds.

 

"J-Jean...." A weak and raspy voice calls from behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Marco leaning heavily against the wall. "D-Don't hurt.... h-him.."

 

"A little late for that, don't you think?" I turn back to the man on the floor and lift him up in the air by the throat. His good hand digs into my arm.

 

"Please..." Marco moved from the wall to my left leg. He grips on to me weakly. "I'm b-begging you..."

 

I huff and throw the other guy into the next room. He slams against the kitchen counter and falls to the floor unconscious. Marco flops to the floor and attempts to crawl to the man, "Marlowe..." then he slumps over, unconscious as well. Well, fuck. There goes my chance of figuring out what happened. I should kill this Marlowe guy anyway since he knows that Marco and me are ghouls. I should also kill him for beating on Marco to the point of knocking him out. Humans like that should all be killed.

 

People like that don't deserve to be used as nutrients.

 

They deserve to rot in the sewers like the shit they are.

 

I look from Marlowe to Marco. I should at least tie Marlowe up before he does any more damage and find the bedroom and lie Marco down. God dammit. How did I get in this situation? Damn Levi.

 

I gently pick up Marco and lay him down on the couch for now. I then begin looking around the house for anything to tie Marlowe up with. The bastard doesn't deserve to be up and about when he comes to. I look through the kitchen drawers and find a couple rolls of duct tape. This should do nicely.

 

I take one of the chairs from the dining table and sit Marlowe in it. I tape his wrists behind the back of the chair along with his torso and I firmly secure his feet to the chair legs. About the only thing he should be able to do is flop over now.

 

I now scope out the rest of the one story house. It's not that big, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a short hallway, and the living room and kitchen. I carry Marco into the master bedroom and lay him down gently on the bed. Poor guy. I wonder why he even chooses to stay with this prick. I might make some horrible decisions, but at least mine aren't at this caliber.

 

I sit on the edge of the bed and watch Marco's soft breathing. The more I think about his story and the incident I witnessed, something doesn't add up. He said that he had ghoul entrails planted inside of him while he went on a date. Did he go on a date with Marlowe and get kidnapped? Did Marlowe set him up? Did I just assume that he was on a blind date before the incident? He didn't really specify. 

 

I stare off in my thoughts when Marco shifts in the bed. He groans with his hand over his forehead and tries to sit up. I grab his shoulders and gently push him back down. "Don't strain yourself."

 

He looks at me with a confused expression, "What are you doing here? What happened? And why is my head pounding?" He groans again and rubs his eyes.

 

I lean back in my original position. "Well, for starters, Levi forced me to come here so I can show you how to be a ghoul. And it looks like you really need it."

 

Marco looks at me, even more confused. "The hell's that supposed to mean?"

 

I give him an 'are you fucking kidding me' look and he just stares at me in confusion. A few more seconds and it all comes back to him like a ton of bricks. "No," Marco begins to struggle out of bed. "No no no no no NO NO!" I push him down on the bed. "JEAN! STOP! LET GO OF ME!"

 

He's in hysterics. I swing my leg over and almost sit on his pelvis to keep him still. He continues to fight.

 

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU MONSTER!" Well, I was starting to think he was a nice guy.

 

"Marco, listen to m-"

 

"GET OFF!"

 

"Marco, just-"

 

"I SAID GET OFF OF ME, YOU FILTH!"

 

I give him a hard slap across the face and he finally calms down. Marco holds his cheek with his right hand an stares at me in disbelief.

 

"Listen to me, you halfbreed bastard," I spat. "The only piece of filth in this house is the human trash that beat the shit out of you downstairs. I didn't lay a fucking finger on you it was him." I shove my finger in Marco's face. "I saved your sorry ass, so don't get all fucking upset and take it out on me." I get up and off the bed and Marco sits up.

 

"Jean, I-"

 

"No. Never mind. You're still too human. You wouldn't even make it one minute in the ghoul world, so just forget it. You don't even want my help anyway." I fix the collar of my jacket and head back downstairs. I hear Marco shuffling after me and trying to call me back. I continue walking until I reach the front door.

 

Marco stops at the base of the steps. He sees Marlowe and he's silent for a few seconds until he hears the click of the door being unlocked and the hinges protesting as I open the door.

 

He grabs my shoulder and turns me around to face him. Marco's eyes glares daggers at me. "What did you do to him?"

 

"I tied him up. Can't you see?"

 

"But why is he unconscious?"

 

I roll my eyes and dig in my pockets for a cig and my lighter. "I threw him into the kitchen counter."

 

I put the cigarette in my lips before Marco grabs my shoulder again and rams me into the wall with a dull thud. He's seething. "Why?"

 

I light the cigarette and take a light drag and blow it back in his face. "Weren't you listening to me earlier? I came, I saw you getting beat into a pulp, and I stepped in. You should be thankful, not upset."

 

He gets even angrier and tries to punch me, but I easily move out of the way. I take another puff off the cig when his fist makes contact with the drywall. "You're so slow."

 

Marco goes at me with his other hand and I catch it. Just as quickly as I caught his fist, I twist his behind his back and twist it till he cries out. I take my cigarette out of my mouth with my free hand. "Jesus, Levi was right. You really do need help." I toss him to the floor. "But it seems like you don't want it so have fun trying to find food on your own."

 

I head over and grab Marlowe by the back of the chair and drag him along with me. I stop at the doorway. "Look," I thurn around to face Marco. "If you really want our help bad enough, come over to the shop tomorrow. If you do, you better bring your A-game because I'm not going to go easy on your sorry ass."

 

And with that being said, I leave and slam the door behind me. I throw Marlowe into the trunk of my car and drive off. I call Reiner.

 

"What the fuck, Jean?" He answers groggily. "Why are you calling me at the ass-crack of dawn?"

 

"Have you gone hunting yet?"

 

"No, why?"

 

"I'm bringing take-out." And with that, I hang up. If Reiner touched any of my food, there will be hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Marco may be hiding some things. Well, we'll just have to find out!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. Chapter Uno. Let's see how far this story can go.
> 
> Oh and Happy New Year!


End file.
